


A Year in Messages

by Azdaema Codes (Azdaema), Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, Epistolary, F/M, Texting, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Codes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: I'm reposting this whole thing because Azdaema made this *flawless* ios AND snap skin that deserves an award and I don't trust myself to transfer it over to the og work. Anyway- Azdaema, thanks for putting up with me, you're fantastic and genius!
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [iMessage Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703617) by [Azdaema Codes (Azdaema)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Codes). 
  * Inspired by [Snapchat Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273862) by [Azdaema Codes (Azdaema)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Codes). 



> I'm reposting this whole thing because Azdaema made this *flawless* ios AND snap skin that deserves an award and I don't trust myself to transfer it over to the og work. Anyway- Azdaema, thanks for putting up with me, you're fantastic and genius!

###  **Jan 1** , 3:27 AM

Jaime
    I love sening you tinight.

Cersei
    Jaime you're drunk. Go to sleep.

Jaime
    I'm nit drink yiure drunk

Cersei
    right. I'm going to bed. Best of luck in the morning. Drink some water. Xx

Jaime
    I kive yu
    kivr
    kove
    fucj. I love yiy

###  **Jan 2** , 9:22 AM

Jaime
    I'm going to be late.

Cersei
    you already are. I don't think anyone is surprised.

Jaime
    Tell father it's my car.

Cersei
    ok
    Are you feeling alright?

Jaime
    I'll let you know after I attempt this toast.

####  **Jan 2** , 9:47 AM

Cersei
    Father has advised that you work from home today.

####  **Jan 2** , 10:17 AM

Cersei
    J?

Jaime
    Sorry. Yes. Work from home. Thank you

Cersei
    Are you ok?

Jaime
    Will you come visit me on lunch?

Cersei
    Only if you promise not to puke on me.

Jaime
    Not even just once?

Cersei
    Very funny. See you at 12.

###  **Jan 7** , 9:57 PM

Jaime
    You looked so fucking gorgeous tonight.

###  **Jan 8** , 7:47 PM

Cersei
    I fucking hate Robert.

Jaime
    Are you alright??

Jaime
    Cersei?

####  **Jan 8** , 7:52 PM

Jaime
    Cersei if you don't answer me I'm coming over.

Cersei
    Im fine. I just hate him

Jaime
    Join the club. Why didnt you answer my call?

Cersei
    Stannis was over. Just walking him to the door.

Jaime
    What happened?

Cersei
    More of the same.

Jaime
    Meaning?

Cersei
    Just
    idiocy

Jaime
    I'll fucking kill him, Cersei. You know I will.
    I can come over.

Cersei
    It's getting late, Jaime. I should get ready for bed.

Jaime
    I could help.

Cersei
    😒 I'm fine, really. 

Jaime
    Promise me

Cersei
    I promise.

Jaime
    Call me and I can be there in under five minutes.

Cersei
    I love you.

Jaime
    I love you too Cersei.

###  **Jan 12** , 10:48 AM

Jaime
    hey, Cers?

Cersei
    ?

Jaime
    I'm sorry about the meeting

Cersei
    It's fine

Jaime
    It's not.

###  **Jan 13** , 9:33 AM

Cersei
    Thank you for the flowers.

Jaime
    I love you.

###  **Jan 15** , 8:32 PM

Cersei
    Look what they got at the tap
    

Jaime
    Oh. You are so going down.
    Trip after work tomorrow? Loser buys drinks.

Cersei
    Myrcella has violin lessons.

Jaime
    Violin? Since when? Gods she's three years old.

Cersei
    I don't want her obsessing over pinball like we did as children.

Jaime
    I'm thinking you're washed up

Cersei
    Excuse me?

Jaime
    Clearly you know you'd lose.

Cersei
    I was always better than you.

Jaime
    Then why you so scared?

Cersei
    I'm not scared, I just told you Myrcella has violin tomorrow night.

Jaime
    All I'm hearing is tht you're scared.

Cersei
    Alright. Tomorrow during Myrcella's lessons. I'll meet you there at 5:30. Don't be late.

Jaime
    Bring your credit card cuz you're about to be buying and I'm thirsty. ;)

###  **Jan 16** , 9:32 AM

Cersei
    How does it feel knowing that I'll always best you at pinball?

Jaime
    It's kind of hot, actually.
    Perhaps you can best me at somethign else I have in mind as well.
    Come over tonight?

Cersei
    We'll see.

###  **Jan 19** , 1:09 PM

Jaime
    Fuck you look so perfect Cersei.
    And that was a wonderful presentation, but Gods I want to fuck u so bad right now.

Cersei
    In a meeting, Jaime, really??

Jaime
    You look so fucking good. Oh, fuck Cersei you have me so hard . I keep thinking about the other night. I wanst to d
    I want to do that to you all over hust so i can make you moan like that again. That felt so fucking good, didn't it?

Cersei
    Not now, Jaime.

Jaime
    I know it did. It felt so good. It felt good for me too. I would take you right here on this fucking table rught in front of everyone.

Cersei
    That would be ill advised.

Jaime
    Meet me in the bathroom?

Cersei
    I'm concerned for you

Jaime
    You had no problem doing it in your office thr other day. I'm up for that again too

####  **Jan 19** , 1:17 PM

Jaime
    It's so fucking hot watching u pretend you don't want it too. I know how wet you are rn

Cersei
    Get over yourself

Jaime
    I could get under you
    I know you're thinking baout me inside of you. I'll go even slower than the other night.

####  **Jan 19** , 1:21 PM

Jaime
    Oh screw Robert. Your idea was 11x better.

Cersei
    Fuck me. YOUR office this time.

Jaime
    Done.

####  **Jan 19** , 10:27 PM

Jaime
    I hope you had a good night. I love you. I'm thinking of you and the kids.

###  **Jan 24** , 7:28 PM

Jaime
    What does Joffrey want for his birthday?

####  **Jan 24** , 7:57 PM

Cersei
     [ **Pokémon Sword for Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Game Details** nintendo.com ](https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/pokemon-sword-switch/)

Jaime
    Thanks. See you tomorrow. Do you need me to pick anything up?

Cersei
    Could you get the ice cream? Vanilla.

Jaime
    Sure you don't want strawberry?

Cersei
    Joff only likes vanilla

Jaime
    Ok.

###  **Jan 25** , 10:47 PM

Cersei
    Thanks for the strawberry.

Jaime
    😘

Cersei
    Joffrey loves his gift.

###  **Jan 27** , 8:00 PM

Jaime
    I miss you. I miss the kids.

####  **Jan 27** , 8:32 PM

Jaime
    Can I come by tomorrow? I can bring dinner.
    I just want to see you all again

####  **Jan 27** , 9:02 PM

Cersei
    Come.

###  **Jan 31** , 7:23 PM

Cersei
    Are you going to Russia? Robert just told me.

Jaime
    I would have told you. Just found out today. I'm sorry.

Cersei
    Are you leaving tomorrow? You'll miss Joffrey's school play.

Jaime
    Tomorrow night. I know. I'm so sorry, Cersei.
    Maybe I can see you before I leave?

####  **Jan 31** , 10:47 PM

Jaime
    Please, Cersei. I'm going to miss you so much. And I want to wish Joff good luck.

####  **Jan 31** , 10:59 PM

Jaime
    I'm sorry I'm leaving. I would stay if I could, Cers. Believe me, I would never leave you if I had the choice.

####  **Jan 31** , 11:22 PM

Cersei
    I should be going too.

Jaime
    I know. Gods. If anyone should be going it's you. I told father that. It's your idea we're pitching and it's bloody brilliant.
    You're so smart, Cersei. I'm sorry it's so fucked.

####  **Jan 31** , 11:38 PM

Cersei
    Come after work tomorrow. Joff and Myrcella will want to say goodbye.

Jaime
    And their mother won't?

####  **Jan 31** , 11:57 PM

Cersei
    She will


	2. Febuary

###  **Feb 1** , 9:34 PM

Cersei
    Safe flight

Jaime
    I'll call you as soon as I'm alone.

###  **Feb 2** , 9:03 AM

Jaime
    Its bloody bleak here without you.

###  **Feb 3** , 12:03 AM

Jaime
    Cers are you awake?
    I just want to talk. I miss you.

Cersei
    I'm awake.

Jaime
    How was your day?

Cersei
    It was fine. Left the office early to take Joff and Myrcella for a checkup.

Jaime
    How are they? Ok?

Cersei
    Healthy as anything.

Jaime
    Good. What did you guys have for dinner?

Cersei
    I promised them we'd have pizza of they were brave for their shots.

Jaime
    Venezia's?

Cersei
    Yes

Jaime
    Oh I'm so jealous.
    I heard this song today. At the opera father dragged us to. At first I didn't much like the show but then they played this and it reminded me of you.It's really beautiful.
     [ **"Scheherazade" 3. The Young Prince and the Young Princess** youtube.com ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDS7uiOZmGY&t=325s)
    Fitting name, no?

Cersei
    I'd be a queen, not a princess.

Jaime
    That's true. But if you were a princess I would be your prince. Not Robert.

####  **Feb 3** , 12:10 AM

Jaime
    Right?
    Cers?

####  **Feb 3** , 12:22 AM

Cersei
    You would be my prince. Goodnight, Jaime.

Jaime
    😌

###  **Feb 4,** 8:08 AM

Jaime
    Hope I didn't keep you up too late. Have a good day. I'm thinking of you. Tell the children the same.

####  **Feb 4,** 9:18 PM

Cersei
    Are you alone?

Jaime
    Yes. I wish you were here with me, though.

Cersei
    What would you do if I were there

Jaime
    I would press you against the wall and kiss you

Cersei
    I would like that

Jaime
    Yeah? Do you want me to tell you what else I would do?

Cersei
    Yes

Jaime
    Can I call you?

Cersei
    Not yet. I just put Myrcella to bed. I want to keep quiet.

Jaime
    Ok. Well it would be more accurate if I knew what you were wearing. Maybe a picture would help then?

Cersei
    😑

Jaime
    Please, Cers? I want to see you.
    Please?

#### February 4th

Cersei
    _Snap (without audio) sent and opened_

Jaime
    Fuck. You're so fucking perfect Cersei.

Cersei
    Tell me what you’d do

Jaime
    Hm. Do you want me?

Cersei
    Jaime

Jaime
    Do you want me, love?

Cersei
    Tell me Jaime

Jaime
    I would lift you up onto Robert’s dresser and spread your legs, and I’d open that pretty little robe of yours so I could suck on your nipples while my hand was between your legs. And I’d go so slow, Cersei. I’d go so slow you’d want to scream.

Cersei
    _Snap (without audio) sent and opened_

Jaime
    You’re so beautiful Cersei. Can I have another?
    Are you touching yourself
    Cers
    Pls Cersei

Cersei
    _Snap (without audio) sent and opened_

Jaime
    Fuck
    _Screenshot taken of Snap (without audio)_

Cersei
    Jaime the purpose of a snapchat is defeated by a screenshot.

Jaime
    Then why did they include the function? :) These are just for me, I promise. You’re so pretty, Cers, I can’t help wanting to go back and look again.

Cersei
    You send one.

Jaime
    _Snap (without audio) sent and opened_

Cersei
    tell me more

Jaime
    I’d kiss my way up your chest to your neck and then all the way up to your ear and then I’d run my finger across you. Are you wet, Cersei

Cersei
    _Snap (without audio) sent and opened_

Jaime
    Fuvk. And the. I’d slip my finger inside you and tease you some more. Move it slowly in and out until you were begging for more. And I’d take my cock and rub it across your slit and we’d be all wet Cers. Fuck I’m so hard

Cersei
    show me

Jaime
    _Snap (without audio) sent and opened_

Cersei
    more

Jaime
    _Snap (without audio) sent and opened_
    Are you touching yourself thinking about me ?

Cersei
    _Snap (without audio) sent and opened_

Jaime
    So perfect. Are you sure I can’t call? I want to hear your voice

Cersei
    Not now. Tell me what else

Jaime
    I’d slide my cock into you and you’d moan and I’d feel those nails on my back and then I’d carry you to bed , and fuck you right there with Robert sleeping next to us because we can Cers and nobody could stop us. And I wouldn’t wven stop if he woke up because youre mine

Cersei
    I’m yours

Jaime
    Yes. I want to hear you say it Cers
    Please let me call you
    Are you close

Cersei
    _Snap (without audio) sent and opened_

Jaime
    Please let me call. We don’t even have to talk I just want to hear ypu when you come please Cersei I need you so mych

Cersei
    Yes. call

###  **Feb 5** , 7:46 AM

Jaime
    Morning. ❤️

####  **Feb 5** , 12:23 PM

Jaime
    You ok?

Cersei
    Fine. Busy morning.

Jaime
    I wish I could be there to help.

Cersei
    Joffrey’s play is tonight. I wish you could be here for that.

Jaime
    Me too, Cers.

####  **Feb 5** , 5:44 PM

Jaime
    Hey. Come to the front door. Surprise.

###  **Feb 7** , 3:27 PM

Cersei
    Are you in the office?

Jaime
    Yep

Cersei
    Come see me.

###  **Feb 9** , 5:22 PM

Jaime
    What are your plans for Valentine's Day?

Cersei
    Robert has dinner with a client and his wife.

Jaime
    You going?

Cersei
    Have to.

Jaime
    After?

Cersei
    It'll be late, Jaime.

Jaime
    What if...... you didn't go out with him and let me take you out instead?

Cersei
    Don't think it would look a bit odd going out with my brother on Valentines day rather than my husband?

Jaime
    We went out last year.

Cersei
    Robert was away. And no, we didn't go out we were at your house. Jaime I don’t know if you’ve heard but I'm married.

Jaime
    Fuck married.
    What if you come over the night after? Dinner and then we can get a nice bottle of wine and you can stay over a while.

Cersei
    That sounds nice.

Jaime
    I promise it will be. I'm quite nice, you know.

Cersei
    😒

###  **Feb 12** , 2:45 PM

Cersei
    Can you babysit the children after work today? Robert is staying late and Joffrey's teacher wants an emergency meeting

Jaime
    it's not really babysitting if they're my children. Of course.
    Everything ok with Joff?

Cersei
    He took one of Robert's matchbooks to school and tried to set a fire at recess. So they say. I haven't spoken to Joff yet but I'm sure he has his reasons.

Jaime
    Do you maybe want me to come with you to that meeting?

Cersei
    Why would his uncle come to that sort of thing?

####  **Feb 12** , 3:12 PM

Cersei
    Can you be there by 5:30 for the children?

Cersei
    Jaime?
    Jaime.

####  **Feb 12** , 3:34 PM

Jaime
    Ok.

###  **Feb 13** , 9:18 AM

Jaime
    Maybe I can take Joffrey out this weekend.

Cersei
    Yes.

###  **Feb 14** , 7:32 AM

Jaime
    Happy Valentine's Day, love. I can't wait to see you, even if it's just at the office.

####  **Feb 14** , 9:47 AM

Jaime
    Hey are you here?

####  **Feb 14** , 10:28 AM

Jaime
    Please answer my calls

Jaime
    Cersei

####  **Feb 14** , 10:49 AM

Jaime
    I'm coming over

####  **Feb 14** , 10:18 PM

Jaime
    You ok?

Cersei
    Yeah.

Jaime
    Say the word and I'll come get you. And the kids.

Cersei
    It was just a fight. Got a little out of hand. That's all, Jaime. He didn't hurt me. If anything I hurt him.

Jaime
    I know. I just want you to know that.

Cersei
    Im fine Jsime.

Jaime
    I know.
    Even if you're fine. You can still come stay with me.

####  **Feb 15** , 2:22 AM

Cersei
    Are you awake?

Jaime
    Yes.

Cersei
    Can I call you?

Jaime
    Always.

###  **Feb 15** , 9:17 AM

Jaime
    Tonight still good for you?

Cersei
    Yes.

Jaime
    :)

Cersei
    Thank you for the gift.

Jaime
    You were meant to have it yesterday. I'm sorry he ruined it. But I'll make it up to you tonight. Several times over 😉

####  **Feb 15** , 5:15 PM

Jaime
    You ready?

Cersei
    Yes

Jaime
    I'll meet you downstairs.

###  **Feb 16** , 11:18 PM

Jaime
    I miss how it feels to have you sleeping next to me.

###  **Feb 19** , 7:30 PM

Jaime
    Joff told me he hates Myrcella today.

Cersei
    I wish that were news

Jaime
    How long has that been going on?

Cersei
    a little under a month. And I don't know why. He didn't say did he?

Jaime
    No, and I did make it a point to ask. He just said "because". Should we be concerned?

Cersei
    I hated Tyrion for a good part of our childhood.

Jaime
    A good part? Try *all of* and into adulthood.

Cersei
    Yes well he deserved it. Myrcella certainly does not.

Jaime
    You’re wrong about Tyrion but you're right about Cells.

Cersei
    I'm thinking of staring him in therapy.

Jaime
    Tyrion or Joff?

Cersei
    Ha.

Jaime
    I can spend some more time with him, too. Maybe that would help.
    If that's alright with you.

Cersei
    I think that would be good.

###  **Feb 19** , 9:56 AM

Jaime
    Fuck Robert

###  **Feb 21** , 12:15 PM

Cersei
    Where are you?

Jaime
    Lunch with the Mills account why?

####  **Feb 21** , 12:24 PM

Jaime
    Cersei? You ok?

Cersei
    Fine. I need to talk to you later.

Jaime
    What's going on?

Cersei
    I'm coming over after work. I just need to talk to you. Nothing bad.

Jaime
    Right.

###  **Feb 22** , 1:18 AM

Jaime
    I bet it was Valentine's Day. Well - day after. You know.

Cersei
    That's not how it works. Go to sleep.

Jaime
    I can't. And clearly neither can you.
    Boy or girl?

Cersei
    I don't care.

Jaime
    Me either.

####  **Feb 22** , 1:34 AM

Jaime
    Bet it's a boy though.

###  **Feb 23** , 9:22 AM

Jaime
    Come over tonight?

Cersei
    Cant.

Jaime
    Can I come by then? I want to see you.

Cersei
    I'll see you Monday.

Jaime
    I miss you.

####  **Feb 23** , 9:37 AM

Cersei
    I know.

####  **Feb 23** , 9:48 AM

Cersei
    Me too.

###  **Feb 25** , 9:38 AM

Jaime
    Are you at the office?

Cersei
    Dr. appointment

Jaime
    Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come.

Cersei
    It’s just the first appointment. There will be more.

Jaime
    I want to be there for the next one.

Cersei
    You can’t even come in with me I don’t get the point.

Jaime
    The point is I want to be there. Even if I can’t go in with you I’m still there.
    Is Robert there with you now?

Cersei
    He doesn’t know yet.

Jaime
    I’m coming to the next appointment.

###  **Feb 27** , 9:47 PM

Jaime
    When are you going to tell Robert?

Cersei
    Not yet.

Jaime
    Ok.
    Are you worried?

####  **Feb 27** , 10:13 PM

Jaime
    Because there's nothing to worry about. We've done this twice, there is no reason this time would be any different. Nobody suspects anything.

Cersei
    Not worried about that.

Jaime
    Ok. Is there something else then? I just feel like there's been something going on. I haven’t seen much of you lately.

####  **Feb 27** , 10:34 PM

Cersei
    Nothing’s wrong I just have a lot on my plate right now.

Jaime
    I can help.

Cersei
    I’m worried about Joffrey.

Jaime
    Joffrey is going to be ok. He’s just a boy, he’s going through a phase and he’ll grow out of it. You’ve got him in therapy and that’s about the most you can do. Plus he knows we’re all here and we all care for him. I told him we’d go bowling this weekend and he seemed excited for that. I think it’s going to turn a corner, Cers. I really do. But I am sorry that you’re worried about it. If you ever want to vent about it I’m here. I’m sure it must be a lot harder seeing it day in and day out.

Cersei
    I just don’t understand why he’s so upset. I give him everything. I love him enough to make up for Robert. I just want him to be happy.

Jaime
    I know. You’re so good to those kids, Cersei. You really are an amazing mother.

Cersei
    Then why is Joff so unhappy?

Jaime
    I don’t have the answer to that, but it’s nothing to do with you. That I do know. We’ll figure it out in time. We always do.
    I don’t want you to be worried.
    I don’t want you to worry about anything ever.


	3. March

###  **Mar 1** , 3:37 PM

Cersei
    Hey.

Jaime
    Hey. What's up?

Cersei
    Come over for dinner tonight

Jaime
    I would love to. Want me to pick something up?

Cersei
    No. You always assume I won't be the one cooking. 

Jaime
    ...Because you never are. And I think that's better for all of us, don't you?

Cersei
    Just be there at 6

Jaime
    😘

####  **Mar 1** , 9:57 PM

Jaime
    I have to say I'm pretty impressed.
    I didn't think it was possible to burn water.

Cersei
    Shut up

Jaime
    I think you mean thank you

Cersei
    No. I mean shut up.

Jaime
    I would have burnt spaghetti water every night if it meant I'd have it with you.

Cersei
    Shut up

Jaime
    Thanks for having me ❤️

###  **Mar 5** , 9:23 AM

Jaime
    You ok?

Cersei
    I can't fucking present like this.

Jaime
    You still in the washroom?

Cersei
    Y

Jaime
    Do you want me to come in?

Cersei
    No.

Jaime
    Maybe I can get you something? Gingerale?

Cersei
    That would be good.

Jaime
    Just give me 2 mins.

####  **Mar 5** , 9:35 AM

Jaime
    Got it. Outside

####  **Mar 5** , 12:18 PM

Jaime
    You were great.

Cersei
    AI was a disaster.

Jaime
    Oh come on. You always are.

Cersei
    Will you take me to lunch?

Jaime
    Yes.

###  **Mar 6** , 8:57 PM

Jaime
    C

Cersei
    ?

Jaime
    I miss you. What are you up to?

Cersei
    Getting the kids to bed.

Jaime
    Then what?

Cersei
    Getting myself to bed.

Jaime
    Maybe you want some help with that last one?

Cersei
    Could use some help with the first one, I think.

Jaime
    Do you want me to come over?

Cersei
    Robert is here.

Jaime
    I miss you.

Cersei
    I know.

Jaime
    Can I call you?

Cersei
    Yes.

###  **Mar 9** , 6:46 PM

Cersei
    What did you say to Robert?

####  **Mar 9** , 7:22 PM

Cersei
    ?

####  **Mar 9** , 7:47 PM

Cersei
    Answer my texts.

####  **Mar 9** , 8:23 PM

Jaime
    Cersei I'm trying to call you. I didn't mean to say anything. Can you please call me back?

Cersei
    I don't want to hear your voice. What's wrong with you?

Jaime
    I swear, Cersei. He was talking about how sick you've been and I just mentioned it was like that with Joffrey too, I just... wasnt thinkinga and I'm so sorry. Are you alright?

####  **Mar 9** , 11:18 PM

Jaime
    Just tell me you're ok.

####  **Mar 9** , 11:49 PM

Jaime
    Please, Cersei.

###  **Mar 10** , 9:32 AM

Jaime
    Cersei where are you?
    Please answer me.

###  **Mar 11** , 5:33 PM

Jaime
    Please open the door.

####  **Mar 11** , 10:28 PM

Cersei
    I don't care if you come by for the children but I don't want to see you.

Jaime
    It was a mistake. I'm so sorry, Cersei. Please don't do this.

Cersei
    We can't afford to make mistakes like that Jaime.

Jaime
    I know. I swear I won't ever again.

####  **Mar 11** , 11:44 PM

Jaime
    C?

###  **Mar 15** , 12:18 PM

Cersei
    Jaime

Jaime
    Hey.

Cersei
    I need you to come to my office.

Jaime
    I'm actually down the street about to meet with that bank guy. I promise I'll come by right after.

Cersei
    I really need you right now. I think there's something wrong. 

####  **Mar 15** , 11:17 PM

Jaime
    Are you ok?

Cersei
    I just saw you 20 minutes ago. Yes, I'm fine.

Jaime
    ok.

####  **Mar 15** , 11:45 PM

Cersei
    I'm sorry I scared you.

Jaime
    I'm just so glad you're ok. And I'm glad you called me. Please always call me.
    Get some good sleep, ok?

Cersei
    ok.

Jaime
    Goodnight. I love you.

###  **Mar 17** , 2:39 PM

Jaime
    Happy St. Patrick's. Thought maybe we might both get lucky today?

Cersei
    You're repulsive

Jaime
    Oh, you love it.
    I can come by later. Or maybe you can come to mine. We haven't had any proper time to ourselves in a long time. I promise I'll make it worth your while.

Cersei
    I don't know about Robert with the kids.

Jaime
    I think he can handle them for a night. They can order some pizza and watch a movie. Tell him you have a late meeting or something. Or don't. Tell him you're going to fuck your brother. I don't think he'll ask questions either way.

Cersei
    Not funny.

Jaime
    No, but imagine it? Fuck, it would feel so good to say that out loud to the bastard.

###  **Mar 18** , 9:22 AM

Jaime
    Can I pick Myrcella up at 11?

Cersei
    Yes. She's so excited.

Jaime
    Me too.

####  **Mar 18** , 5:33 PM

Jaime
    Heading back. You home?

Cersei
    Yes. How did it go?

Jaime
    She loved it.

###  **Mar 19** , 10:21 AM

Cersei
    Cells has been talking about the aquarium nonstop. 

Jaime
    Ha. I'm glad. It was nice to spend time just the two of us. Maybe I could do something with each of them more often.

Cersei
    They'd love that.

###  **Mar 20** , 7:28 PM

Jaime
    Have you told the kids your pregnant?

Cersei
    No. Jaime I swear to the Gods...

Jaime
    I didn't say a word! You know Cells would be shouting it from the top of her lungs if she knew.
    When are you planning on telling them?

Cersei
    I haven't decided. Why?

Jaime
    Do you think I could be there when you do?

####  **Mar 20** , 8:54 PM

Jaime
    Cers?

Cersei
    I'll think about it.

###  **Mar 22** , 7:37 PM

Cersei
    Are you home?

####  **Mar 22** , 8:42 PM

Jaime
    I'm sorry I was at the gym. Just leaving now. Everything ok?

Cersei
    I just wanted to see you.

Jaime
    Oh, Cersei. Please come by. Or I can come see you if you want.

Cersei
    It's too late anyway. I have to get the kids to bed in a bit.

###  **Mar 23** , 10:24 AM

Jaime
    Cersei it's been so fucking long.

Cersei
    Since?

Jaime
    I think you know.
    Are you in your office?

Cersei
    Running some errands.

Jaime
    Will you come over tonight?

Cersei
    I don't think you understand that I have the children every night.

Jaime
    I do understand that.
    And I also understand that they have a stupid boar of a "father" that can very well do his part for once and watch them for an hour or two while I take very very good care of his wife.

####  **Mar 23** , 10:28 AM

Jaime
    Would you like that?
    You certainly seemed to the other day.

Cersei
    Stop it, Jaime.

Jaime
     Stop what? I’m just trying to spend some time with you. I never get to see you, Cers. We never get any time to ourselves and when we do it’s always rushed. I just want to block out a couple of hours where we don’t have to worry about anyone else. Let’s just focus on us for a little.

Cersei
    I don’t rightly have the luxury of doing that, do I? I have children to attend to, Jaime, and their “father” is so bloody useless that I don’t want to leave them alone with him. And they’re left to worry about why he’s so absent and why he’s so cruel to them.
    And now I'm adding another child to the mix. Another child that has to know Robert as a father.
    So Jaime, excuse me if I'm not about to find the bloody time of day to spend pretending things are different with you.

####  **Mar 23** , 10:31 AM

Cersei
    Don't call me I'm heading into a meeting.

Jaime
    Please call me back when you can.

####  **Mar 23** , 11:45 AM

Jaime
    We're not pretending. Look at us, Cersei. Look at the children. How can you say that?

####  **Mar 23** , 6:12 PM

Jaime
    Please call me back.

####  **Mar 24** , 2:19 AM

Jaime
    What do you need me to do? Tell me and I'll do it. Please talk to me.

####  **Mar 24** , 3:10 AM

Cersei
    There's nothing you can do, Jaime. It is what it is.

Jaime
    But Cers, it’s always been this way. I know things are hard right now, and I can’t imagine what it’s like living there with him, but you can talk to me about it. You can even come over for that - just to get away awhile. Bring the children, even. Or we’ll go out together. Nobody will think anything of it. Robert won’t even notice.
    I don’t think you understand Cersei that you’re not in this on your own. I’m always here. I’ll do anything you ask of me. It’s all I want. Please just give me the chance.

Cersei
    I'm angry.

Jaime
    And you have every right to be, Cersei. It’s not fair, you’re right. It’s not fair that you have to put up with him or that you have to raise the children on your own. But I feel the same way, too. It’s not fair that I have to miss so much. That I have to hide away all the time. I’m happy to do it, though, I swear. For you, I’m more than happy to do it. I just want you to know that I would be there if I could. I want that more than anything.

Cersei
    I need to go to bed.

Jaime
    Yeah. Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well. Call in late. I love you, Cersei.

###  **Mar 26** , 9:56 PM

Jaime
    Thank you for coming over. I missed you.

###  **Mar 28** , 4:28 PM

Jaime
    You still coming over tonight?

Cersei
    7:30.

###  **Mar 31** , 9:17 AM

Cersei
    Come to my appointment tomorrow. 9am.

Jaime
    I'm there.


End file.
